1. Field of the Invention
The invention finds utility in the coupling and splicing of electrical cables and the insulating of the resultant joints and more particularly to so called flat cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cables of a generally flattened configuration often termed "ROMEX" are composed of three or more individually insulated conductors in a side-by-side relationship enclosed in a thermoplastic insulator having flat top and bottom faces and rounded end faces. To join conductors of two such cables the outer insulator was split and the conductors splayed out. Selected conductors would then be joined by appropriate connectors and the joint insulated by the connector itself (self-contained devices) or by splice covers, or by taping or the like. No one tool was available to align the cables for coupling and splicing and assisting in the insulation of the resulting joint. Various cutting, stripping, splicing, taping, etc. devices could be used by the skilled electrician.